


Reach

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [33]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Themyscira (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The most free she ever felt on Themyscira was during training. Diana loved the swing of her blade, how her breathing caught before the inevitable strike. Queen Hippolyta never approved of combat practice in her youth. Antiope kept hush about it. The other Amazonian women flocked to their princess, eager to help, to share their wisdom to her.





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> GOTTA LOVE WLW ISLAND RIGHT? I wanted to play around with the canon Amazons a bit, and Diana's possible crushes or infatuations with them. Her first kiss was INDEFINITELY another Amazon. ;))) Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

033\. Reach

*

The most free she ever felt on Themyscira was during training. Diana loved the swing of her blade, how her breathing caught before the inevitable strike.

Queen Hippolyta never approved of combat practice in her youth. Antiope kept hush about it.

The other Amazonian women flocked to their princess, eager to help, to share their wisdom to her.

Diana often spent time with Acantha for their lively conversations about the old way of politics and academia — Acantha believed that even though men were unable to change from Ares's influence, the women among them were likely misguided, _precious_ sisters to the Amazons.

When she had questions about her developing body and her volatile, fiery emotions, Acantha directed her to the tomes. It took a lot more than sexual education to make _her_ flustered.

(Diana would know. She kissed her on impulse once, at the peak of a glimmering, orchid sunrise, just because Diana simply wanted to understand the sensation. Acantha's lovely, brown face scrunched up in astonishment, her lips parting. She scolded Diana for a couple of moments afterwards.)

Euboea taught Diana to duel with twin swords and to shoot an arrow, to keep her attention open.

They would sneak off to the heated waterfalls, peeling off their dampened, leathered and heavy armor, laughing and splashing and grabbing each other by the waist, stealing tiny, affectionate pecks on the mouth, driven by the height of adrenaline.

That fellow Amazonian warrior had a deep infatuation with Antiope, and pined wistfully for her without revealing herself. Diana wondered if everyone else could see it plain as day as well.

Menalippe showed Diana around the forbidden temples, and where she meditated. Being an oracle gave her more _freedom_ than anyone.

The air would be smokey and bright with starlight, and Diana greedily accepted the weight of the other Amazon on top of her, caressing her back. Menalippe's unusually slender form felt _heavenly_ , her ceremonial, white dress riding up, exposing her nethers and her buttocks. Her hips pressed down harshly and rolled up against Diana's.

She told Diana that the tangle of their own fate-lines were unclear, but Diana would play a special part regardless. Not as just as Themyscira's princess, but in the fate of humanity itself.

It mattered not. Diana could not leave, even if she wanted. But she was grateful for the company.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
